1. Field
The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices for applying a stable voltage to function blocks and for reducing and/or preventing a time delay.
2. Description of the Related Art
Function blocks operating at different voltages from each other may be included in a single semiconductor device. Here, a voltage level shifting operation is required to transmit and receive signals or data between the function blocks operating at the different voltages. In addition, a voltage that is applied to function blocks, which are designed to be operated with the same voltage, may vary.